137424-morning-coffee-105-the-weekend-update-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Aw, that's lame. Sorry to hear it. I don't get to play during the early part of weekdays, but I was having a great time last night. Those stacked XP buffs, plus Rested XP, plus the Authenticator Buff ... I was blowing through levels like mad. OH OH ... that means I'll be able to skip most of Grimhavenblightvault! Oh happy day! I hate that place. All purple eyeballs and creep goopy yuck everywhere. | |} ---- Oh man Fear the Walking Dead's finale was awesome! :D What kind of guild are you looking for? | |} ---- ---- Last week I had a cup of coffee everytime the servers restarted. At least it passes by the time! :D | |} ---- And then ... when you finally get in ... you go AFK for the first ten minutes because you're in the bathroom. | |} ---- I burnt out on WoW and FFXIV, so I'm looking for a Hardcore raid group that only plays 2 nights a week, meaning with people who know how to play/are willing to get awesome at their class, but who still take it easy and don't rage. I really don't want to commit to another 3 to 4nights/week job! Also, social aspect is important for me, I don't want to play with jerks ^^ I guessed so, but here in Europe it's already 2:40pm haha | |} ---- ---- *giggles* Man, my brain hurts from guild leading. I've been doing a lot of event planning, integrating new members, beefing up Venus Rising's roleplay information. I tried relaxing in housing earlier, wanna rebuild Bomba's Fine Dining, but two wall panels boot me to desktop everytime I tried. So I gave up on that for now :( | |} ---- ---- Are you Exile or Dominion? I don't know much about the exile side. But I don't know of many hardcore guilds that only rp twice a week and aren't arseholes (no offense any hardcores on Jabbit Dommie). I mean you could try Immortalis Noctis or Bloodpact on Dominion side, but I'm not sure how their environment is. | |} ---- ---- If I had any money right now, I'd also consider creating a guild. I'm exile ^^ Edited October 5, 2015 by Kwigo | |} ---- Thx I'll check it out, but it seems like they're starting at 7:30pm CET which isn't great for me. | |} ---- ---- ---- http://theutopia.top/ I know SaviourAngel from there, he's good people. They're 2 days hardcore, have Avatus on farm I think. :) | |} ---- ---- I have always loved the 40K Universe, and while Crusade is visually striking, I just can't get past the fact that it's little more than a glorified shooter game. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh YEAH! So I got a costume piece out of Deradune! A hardhat. A filthy, stinkin' hard hat. Not even a lamp on it. I was so giddy when that chest popped up! I was HERE IT IS HERE IT IS!!!!! And I got a hat for construction workers. *sigh* The trauma was real. :lol: | |} ---- ---- I got the feet. I was so happy when that skull covered box came up from the ground, only to be plunged back into a pit of wtf? Got that within the first hour of looking, nothing else after that for the rest of the weekend. The struggle is real. | |} ---- It is. When I first heard about it I was expecting a 40k MMO, well, that's what the early hype was all about. My brother in law offered to buy me a founders pack for my birthday, and I do love my Warhammer, but I went for a cheapish one. I have to admit, i'm not a fan of the multiplayer only shooter type games. I do like things along the lines of Planetside 2 with big battles going on but what they have shown of Eternal Crusade does look like small teams in an arena style shooter. On the bright side, the worst thing that can happen is it can absolutely suck giant hairy monkey balls and that will be the second failed multiplayer Warhammer game i've bought. I miss WAR. | |} ---- ---- ---- Shiny! I love that they've added so many costumes! Edited October 5, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- Decent enough. Coming out of a bad stomach virus/cold from last week (still coughing but feeling lots better), so spent alot time resting and sneezing and watching my queue number tick away. Did manage to get in on Coach Kaeret to update the EU Exiles-side Wildball field, thanks to Katia and her unending patience. Still some construction ongoing, but at least now if folks ask to play on it, it is in good working order. Due to me being ill last week, didn't do any streaming last week, so was delighted to get back into that today (I really did miss the daily chats with my viewers!). Wasn't sure how it would go, with the realm issues and such, but was able to stream for a whole hour and a half before the big booming voice said "realm going down in 5...4...3....2...1...". :D Already warned them that things may be bumpy for a time still, but yeah...go with the flow and all that. Busy too with decorating my main's plot for a Shade's Eve guild event. My plot is probably think I'm disturbed or something because I keep switching the sky from dark to default, but yeah...I don't want to go blind trying to place stuff in the dark, but I also like to see how the end result looks each time I add some new bits. I feel like Homer Simpson....."Light goes on, light goes off, light goes on, light goes off..." | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm just waiting for faction change. Who do I have to bribe? I have money! | |} ---- Aw, just buck up and do it. If *I* can do it, leaving three half-way geared toons, tons of dyes and craploads of money and unique items, then anyone can do it. It ain't like the Exiles won't be there when you go back. Really, it's been very ... liberating. Edited October 5, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- ---- I'd rather have "free range" pets and mounts ... or even a "Corral" for animal mounts and a "garage" for ground mounts. I mean, seriously ... how freaking awesome would it be to have your warpiggies hanging out on your plot? | |} ---- Im doing it once I get time to play! Though Im going over to warhound for pvp goodness. | |} ---- ---- Geeze Louise Tex. I was just messing around :ph34r: I knew my time was short on Sunday, so I went with 'familiar' just to check it out! I wasn't cheatin' on you or nothin'! Swear!! | |} ---- Have fun, you crazy kids. My full-time PVP days are long gone I'm afraid, unless someone starts a really awesome RP-PVP guild or something. | |} ---- What it comes down to is playing "catch up" versus "progressing". What time I spend catching up on my Chua is time I could have progressed on my Aurin which means I'll have all the regrets once/if/when they add faction change because my Aurin would be way ahead. On the other hand, my Chua would probably fit in Department 13. He's a bit of a Chua super spy, so to speak. | |} ---- You go with yer bad self. It sucks so badly out there right now, I just want to jump in with a rolled-up newspaper and start swatting at the screamers like BAD PUPPY! BAD PUPPY! NO BISCUIT FOR YOU! *wack wack* Edited October 5, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- ---- I think that plot pets were rumored to be on the way at some point. | |} ---- Im not a full time pvper either, I just like the fun of possibly being attacked or being able to attack. Nothing feels better then getting jumped then beating them into the ground | |} ---- Oh, yeah. I'd almost forgotten. Got contacted by a friend from a guild two guilds ago who came back for free to play. We adopted him into Final Frontier and I hope he continues to enjoy himself. It's good to see folks back! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I so want to see that :P But yes, I definitely get your point though. Every server down time, it's the same people, same threads whining because their candy is not around. | |} ---- ---- I do wish that it was easier to find out whether or not the servers were up and what the cause of the down time happened to be :mellow: I guess there is twitter but I don't tweet :( I guess I just think that I shouldn't have to check outside sources for info. | |} ---- ---- I started a guild just to build bridges with the new people. But here? Not gonna happen. When we're all in-game and enjoying ourselves, I'll take any of these people and treat them well. But this forum is ruined for all time outside of this thread. It will never be the same again. There will *always* be a segment of the population who doesn't know how to communicate effectively, with poor social skills and over-inflated sense of self-importance, who will be here, screaming to high heavens over even the smallest issues. No, I'm afraid last Friday these forums died and have been resurrected as a sad, shambling, Frankenstienian behemoth, who's soul purpose is to lurch aimlessly along until the creator finally pulls the plug. | |} ---- ZOMG!! *SQUEEEE!!* Hi!!! Welcome back!!! It's so nice to see you again!! :wub: | |} ---- This last week was a bit rough due to lag, connection issues, queue issues and of course getting everybody runed up. Last night we (TCO) were back in form. The tanks had to adjust a bit but we got everything before Convergence done. Barring more server follies I think we've got a really good shot at seeing Ohmna if not taking her down this week. Morning folks! I spent the first half of the weekend cleaning out the rest of my transition mail and getting my alts' inventories cleaned up. For most of Sunday I ran my Mechari medic from 3 to 15. At least half of those levels I got via PvP :D which was awesome. I managed to skip most of Ellevar. I did a few of the Lightreach missions but I was so overlevelled for them that I did the mission chain you get from Corrigan Doon that takes you into the Ikthian area because in the past my alts usually had more than enough xp to move onto Illum and Hycrest. Either medic just blows stuff up at low levels or I'm just a lot better at the game since launch because I was easily taking out stuff two levels higher where at launch I'd struggle with them. Anyway... didn't like what she was wearing at level 3 so I dove into the holowardrobe and slapped on a few pieces. Asked around for the dye merchant in Lightreach but nobody could tell me where so I used several of the account dyes I had. Have to admit that the aesthetic has grown on me: Glasses are light piece called Haggar's something or other that drops from Crimelords of Whitevale. There's also a part of the the lvl50 Slinger PvP set that uses the same model. The chest is from Ultimate Protogames, the legs are from the Raidin' costume, the feet are the Stalker Season 1 PvP set (one of the few that doesn't have the Mechari feet sticking out). I forget where the hands come from. The green is from the Collectors' Edition, the purple-blue is Northern Lights, and the white-red is the Dreg White. | |} ---- ---- :D After the fact inspiration: Source | |} ---- ---- I have fruit loops, chocolate covered espresso beans, and a red tootsie pop, if that helps. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Man that would go great with my fruit loop vape juice B) | |} ---- ---- Correct. I wanted to get started and start recruiting right out the gate. I'm not looking for a "type" of player. Really, only requirement is "don't be a dbag" at this point. Cerberus got voluntold to be the Chief Executive Officer in Charge of PVE Teachin' and Learning' ... since he's done way more group content that I have, and is patient enough to raise up a bunch of newbies still learning the game. So "casual leveling at your own pace" is kind of my selling point. As the weeks and months go by, we're likely to transition into something a little more formal in terms of organizing and groups, but for now, it's mostly just answering questions and doing the "getting to know each other" thing. Come on in. We'd love to have some more experienced voices to help lead the newblets. They have lots of questions and I am only able to be on during the weeknight evenings and weekends. | |} ---- ---- omg omg OMG! I -just- realize I can now make EU toons to visit Kaeret's housing conglomeration! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlJM4UhbQ7A | |} ---- ---- I got one that's earl gray and creme brulee flavored. Its awesome. WILDSTAR | |} ---- ---- /bug report it and cross your fingers. ;) | |} ---- Yah... my Esper's SS is gone too. Did have a Master Crafting token that said "Module" but when I had it made it turned into a Weapon Attachment <_<. Gonna be fun trying to find a replacement. | |} ---- Creme Brulee sounds good, the shop i go to doesn't have that flavor but i will put it on their list to make. I have a ton of different ones cause my buddy buys them decides after a tank he doesnt like it anymore and gives me the rest of the bottle. I have everything from banana nut bread to peppermint cane cane lol | |} ---- I actually had a bug (or not bug?) where I exchange a token and ended up with an ilvl 42 item. I'm like WHAT?! Not even sure how that happened, nor do I remember what my old gear was, but there was no way I would have bought a low level crafted goods from the AH for my level 50's back in the hay day. Didn't even think to /ticket it, I just salvage the thing. Bah! :wacko: | |} ---- Haha, almost choked on my water there. :D Sorry to disappoint, but my main's home is off-limits for the time being. "Top secret" to keep it a surprise for my guildies. ;) Really though, it is nothing special or spectacular. The main part of the event is hopefully the games we'll be playing. The scenery is just going to be there to help get them in the spirit of spooky fun. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's great news Olivar! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No. RareTrackerEx was the exact same Addon, but hosted as separate project so I could update the source. But now that I've been granted full access to the original one, I closed down RareTrackerEx, and mapped my source code to the original project. It's way more popular. RareTrackerEx downloads : 500 RareTracker downloads 190k | |} ---- ---- Oh so I should switch back then. | |} ---- ---- ---- As he should. Nerds. Hello. I was a little quiet the last few days, but I'm still here. Just not all that interested in Wildstar right now, partly due to the screwed up launch... and partly because I'm in love with Shadowrun right now. Finished Hong Kong yesterday and immediately started playing Dragonfall, which I owned for a while but never really played. | |} ---- ---- Aw your miniature golf resort is gone? :( I don't mean to come across like a creeper. I've always just admire your housing plot from afar, especially that Christmas one, and now I can visit! | |} ---- Yep, Proto Putt Park and the subway station below are no more. Right now there's just the custom home on my alt left and a few baubles on another alt (the bingo hall and the swimming pool). If you do manage to make it over to this side of the pond, hope you visit anyways. :) And thank you for the compliment! | |} ----